


When a Crowd Stand

by GlassXelhua



Category: Me and My Girl (musical)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassXelhua/pseuds/GlassXelhua
Summary: The Duchess and Sally are at odds, Sir John is trying to play peacemaker and Bill knows one woman who can sort out the relationships in Hareford. Even Anastasia Brown cannot fix what was never together, and a dark truth of the Duchess and Sir John is revealed... when one stands up, the rest...?Add the other factor of them all being hybrids





	When a Crowd Stand

The Hybrids

Sally - cockney sparrow  
Bill - dog (dogo argentino)  
Mrs Brown - cat (common moggy)  
Mr Brown - cat (common tom cat)  
Sir John Tremayne - dog (pit bull terrier)  
Duchess - vixen   
Gerald - chihuahua  
Jacquie - peacock   
Parchester - mouse  
Charles - tuxedo cat


End file.
